justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coolharry64/Trapped Just Dance.
Hello :) i wanted to make this because i <3 trapped. Did anyone remember the show? I did. Leave comments about challenges you want to appear! Credits to MistyMelissa, Stanley56, & me :) Episode 1 Unfortunates Twerk RADICAL Sorry Titanium Rapper Run The Night Floor 6 = Body Shock Challenge Characters : The Botherers No. of powercuts : 3 Body complete at end : No Challenge Failed Votes: RADICAL: Twerk, because every time I looked up Twerk was more at the cage than anybody else. Sorry: Twerk, because he put everything back. Titanium: RADICAL, because one minute she was next to me and one minute, she wasn't. Rapper: RADICAL, because because I heard noises coming from where she was. Run The Night: Twerk, because every time, in the blackout, I heard footsteps from his direction. Mbalwani: RADICAL, because she looked a bit worried. Twerk = 3 votes, RADICAL = 3 votes The Vote Is a Tie. Twerk And RADICAL Got the Most Votes. Twerk Has Drawn the Short Straw. The Real Saboteur Was Radical. The Saboteur Succeded And Was Safe From the Draw Straws. Twerk's last words: am i allowed to twerk in here? The voice said: i'm afraid not. Floor 5 = Fairy Trials Floor 5 = Fairy Trials : Challenge Characters = The Fairies The Characteristic that Bad Fairies have: No gloves on them Unfortunate Putting the Fairy Traps Into the Exterminator: Radical Unfortunate In Charge of the Lever: Rapper 1st go: A fairy with pale white skin, short white hair, silver eyeshadow, blue badge on the beige clothes and no gloves (A Bad Fairy with no gloves), The Team released the bad no gloves fairy 2nd go: A fairy with dark african skin, white long hair, silver eyeshadow, blue badge on the beige clothes and blue gloves (A Good Fairy), The Team blew up the poor good gloves fairy 3rd go: A fairy with white skin, short red hair, transparent eyeshadow, blue badge on the beige clothes and blue gloves (A Good Fairy), The Team released the lucky good gloves fairy 4th go: A fairy with white skin, long red hair, transparent eyeshadow, blue badge on the beige clothes and no gloves (A Bad Fairy with no gloves), The Team released the bad no gloves fairy Right Guesses: 1/3 Wrong Guesses: 3/3 Challenge failed Votes: Radical: Titanium, because she wasn't making any desicions with the team and was really quiet and wasn't normally chatting Sorry: Rapper, because he kept disagreeing with the us Titanium: Rapper, because he just kept agreeing with everybody else's decisions Rapper: Titanium, because she didn't say any answers to the team and one time the team all went for good and she went for bad Run The Night: Titanium, because she was always smiling when the we got it wrong Titanium : 3 votes, Rapper : 2 votes Titanium got the most votes. The real saboteur was Rapper The saboteur succeeded, kept his identity secret and didn't get a single vote. Titanium's last words: go eat paper clips, the voice. The voice said: nope. WIP Category:Blog posts